Överraskningen
by Red Skippy
Summary: Någon hittar Kittys dagbok. Inte bra... Eller? Kurtty, oneshot. R&R, snälla!


Detta är min första X-Men Evolution fanfic. Jag äger ingenting, men det gör Marvel. Stäm mig inte.

**ÖVERRASKNINGEN**

_9/7_

_Hej dagboken! _

_Jag heter Kitty Pryde och är 15 år. Snart 16. Jag köpte dig på en bokhandel i stan._

_Idag är det dagen innan jag fyller 16. Jag har sagt till alla på institutet minst tio gånger var att jag fyller år. _

_Ändå känns det som om alla har glömt bort det._

_Nåja det finns inget mer jag kan göra…_

_Hemligheter_

_Jag har tre superhemlisar så om det är någon spion som läser min dagbok så säger jag till dej, STÄNG DEN NU!  
_

_Hemlis nr.1  
Jag, Jean och Rogue har ett hemligt läsk-gömställe under soffan i hallen. Egentligen var det bara min och Rogues hemlighet, men Jean använde sin telepati så nu vet hon också om den. _

_Om professorn fick reda på det skulle han nog bli jättesur._

_Hemlis nr.2 _

_Jag fuskade på matteprovet förra terminen. Det var för att jag inte hade tränat._

_Jag brukar inte fuska och varför jag fuskade får du snart veta i tredje hemlisen…_

_Hemlis nr.3 (Den hemligaste hemlisen av alla.)_

_Jag är kär i Kurt!_

_Han hade födelsedagsfest förra terminen och då sa jag till professorn att jag hade tränat inför matteprovet för att kunna vara med på Kurts fest._

_Rätt förståeligt va?_

_Nu måste jag sticka men vi hörs sen._

_Hejdå dagboken!_

_Hej igen! Fortfarande den 9/7._

_Jag har vart på ett jättejobbigt träningspass som Logan framställt. Vi var ute och där var det redan jättevarmt så alla blev så otroligt svettiga. Det stank svett var man än gick och de två duschar som institutet har blev snabbt upptagna. Men det var faktiskt värt det. Jag vet att det låter konstigt men det är sant._

_För jag fick vara i samma lag som Kurt. _

_Åååhhhh… Kurt!_

_Bye bye dagboken. Plikten kallar, det är någon som ropar på mig._

Kitty gick ut ur sitt rum ovetande om att två minuter efter att hon lämnat rummet var någon annan där. Någon som inte hette Kitty Pride. Denna någon letade efter något som den inte tycktes hitta. Efter attpersonen sökt igenom rummet med blotta ögat började den flytta på saker, men var väldigt noga med att ställa tillbaka dem på samma plats igen. Efter att ha sökt igenom rummet, suckade personen tungt. Den tog upp kudden, tryckte näsan i den och drog ett djupt andetag - ochupptäckte den lilla ljusgröna dagboken som hade legat under kudden, personen tog boken och försvann lika omärkbart som den kommit.

Kitty som kom in i rummet en sisådär tre minuter senare. Hon tänkte fortsätta skriva i sin dagbok som hon ju rätt så nyligen köpt. När hon kom in i rummet, känt efter under kudden ett flertal gånger, letat igenom rummet också det några gånger slängde hon sig på sängen för att komma ihåg var den lilla gröna skrivboken hade hamnat när hon lämnade den. Mitt när hon låg där och tänkte såg hon nånting.

"Blått hår?" sa Kitty frågande till sig själv. "Och på min kudde dessutom?"

Det gick en halv sekund. Hon var ju faktiskt trött. Sen spärrade hon upp lungorna och skrek for sina lungors fulla kraft:

"KUUUUUUUUUURT!"

Kitty hade haft rätt. Det var den håriga blå mutanten (även kallad Kurt) som tidigare genomsökt hennes rum. Men inte efter dagboken, utan efter hennes önskelista. Det var nämligen så att alla på institutet var inte så trista som de kanske sett ut på långt håll. De hade nämligen tänkt ordna ett överraskningsparty! De hade egentligen köpt alla presenter men sen hade Scott och Jean blivit osams om Scott hade köpt rätt tv-spel. Det ville nämligen Kitty ha. Scott påstod förstås att han hade köpt helt rätt (ett James Bond-spel) medan Jean försökte förklara att Kitty inte var en sån som bara ville skjuta på allting och därför skulle det knappast kunna vara det spelet hon önskat sig. Det hela resulterade i att de drog till sig Kittys uppmärksamhet medan Kurt teleporterade sig in i rummet och skulle leta reda på Kittys önskelista för att ta reda på vad det var hon egentligen önskade sig. Då Kurt bara hittade dagboken tog han den istället. Men om han hade sagt det till Jean eller Scott hade de säkert sagt till honom att inte läsa den och gå och lämna tillbaka den på direkten och det var ju det sista hanville göra. Han började gå mot sitt rum men på vägen mötte han Jean och Scott som hade hittat önskelistan, som inte var på Kittys rum utan satt uppe på kylskåpet så ingen skulle missa den. Kurt gömde snabbt boken bakom ryggen. Scott retade Jean för att hon haft fel. Kitty _hade_ nämligen önskat sig ett James Bond-spel.

"'Kitty är inte en sån som vill skjuta på saker, Scott!'" sa Scott med sinmest tillgjordaröst. "'Fast egentligen är det bara _jag_ som är rädd för blod!'"

"Det sa jag aldrig!" sa Jean anklagande.

"Men du tänkte!" sa Scott med retsam min.

"Du din lilla .." Jean jagade iväg Scott.

Kurt smet in i sitt rum, satte sig på sängen och började läsa. Tre minuter efter detta kom skriket som jag redan skrivit ut men som jag också gärna skriver igen:

"KUUUUUUUUUURT!" skrek Kitty och sprang mot änden av korridoren.

Det var två korridorer emellan henne och Kurt (hon antog att han var på sitt rum).

_'Tänk om han har läst den redan. Tänk om han inte vill prata med mig sen eller bara är sur. Men värre vore om han spred ut det över institutet och kanske hela skolan!'_ tänkte Kitty medan hon rusade mot dörren längst bort i den andra korridoren.

Innan hon kommit framkom han ut och de stod öga mot öga.

Kitty stannade och sa mellan andetagen. Hon var faktiskt lite andfådd efter den korta springmarchen.

"Ge… (pust) …mig… (pust) …tillbaka boken!"

Han gick fram, gav henne boken och log brett.

"Jag älskar dig också!" sa han.

Han gick fram, gav henne en lätt puss på munnen och kramade om henne. Hon la armarna om honom också och trivdes med livet.

Så nu var de äntligen ett par.

Angående hennes födelsedag blev den också lyckad. Kitty fick en jättefin klänning, ett halsband, affischer, och en del andra trevliga saker.

Dessutom fick de Professorn att spela James Bond-spelet. Han vann den gången han var med.

Den enda som inte spelade var Jean…

Men den bästa födelsedagspresenten enligt henne själv fick hon av Kurt. En guldmedaljong med ett kort på honom och lite blå päls i.

**_SLUT_**

* * *

Snälla, lämna en kommentar! Det skulle förgylla min dag!


End file.
